


Morning Escape

by Sushifer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushifer/pseuds/Sushifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke runs from this guy's flat after a one night stand and bumps into this gorgeous girl who was apparently doing the walk of shame too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first fic. I'm Clexa trash. That's all you need to know.

Clarke jolted awake and looked around her, completely disoriented. An arm was resting on her stomach and loud snores were coming from the sleeping form lying beside her.

Despite having his face squashed into a pillow, she recognized the young man who had approached her at the bar the night before. He had introduced himself as Finn, had bought her a drink, and the two had started chatting.

He was obviously very interested in Clarke and kept scooting closer to her. If she was being honest with herself, Clarke did not find him  _that_  attractive, but he had a cute smile and she had not been with anyone in months. She needed a break from college and work and that guy was her chance. She soon led the conversation to the dance floor, much to Finn’s approval and, half an hour later, they were making out against the front door of his house.

She was now in his bed.

_Great. I have to get out of here._

Clarke carefully pushed Finn’s arm away and slowly got out of bed. She heard him groan slightly and froze, holding her breath, but Finn simply pulled the covers over his head and dozed off again. She ignored his snores despite them getting much louder than before and picked up her clothes that were scattered all around the room. She grabbed her purse and tiptoed her way out of the room.

As she put her pants and shoes on, Clarke managed to cross the living room that led to the front door. She threw her shirt over her head, not even bothering to slip her arms through the sleeves that hung by her side and got out of the flat.

Jumping on one foot, Clarke headed towards the stairs, tying her left shoelace in the process. But in her haste, she did not see the figure leaving the apartment next to Finn’s. The two crashed into each other and Clarke let out a loud grunt as she fell on the ground.

Dizzy, she pushed herself up on her forearm and saw two green eyes staring up at her in shock.

“Shit, I’m so sorry!” Clarke blurted, pushing herself away from the girl underneath her. “I was in a hurry and I didn’t see you.” she added sheepishly as she stood up and held out her hand.

The girl took it and propped herself up before rubbing her elbow. Clarke stared at her, frozen.

She was _beautiful_. Her long wavy hair was messy and fell down on her shoulders. She had big shiny green eyes and sharp cheekbones, and Clarke couldn’t help but let her gaze linger a bit longer on her plump lips. She heard the girl clear her throat and noticed that her eyes were fixed on her stomach.

Clarke frowned and looked down before widening her eyes.

Her shirt.

It was still around her neck, and the sleeves were still hanging by her sides.  _Which meant that her bra and stomach were on full display_.

(If Clarke could wish for one thing at this exact moment, it would be for her to vanish instantly.)

Clarke hastened to put her shirt on, blushing intensely. She looked up and saw the girl’s eyes fixed on her.“Do you usually wear your shirt like this?” she asked, amused.

Her voice was so soft and Clarke could swear she felt herself melt to the sound.

“Your shoelaces are not tied. I like your style.” the girl added, pointing to Clarke’s shoes.

The blonde averted her eyes. “I… Well, it’s because I had to… I mean…”  

_Get it together Griffin._

“Sneaking out of people’s flats, mh?” The girl smirked, crossing her arms over chest. “Don’t worry” she added quietly when Clarke was about to pass out from shame, “I was doing the same thing”.  

Oh.  

_Oh_.  

It was official, Clarke wanted to die, right there.  

She didn’t think she could blush even more than before, but it turned out that it was, in fact, very possible. She tried to ignore the memory of the loud moans she and Finn had heard the night before and prayed that it had been anyone but the gorgeous girl who was smiling softly at her.  

Except that the probability that it was this same girl was really,  _really_  high.    

“Are you okay?” the girl asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Totally.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yup.”

“You seem a bit… flustered.”

“What? No!” Clarke forced a laugh, shaking her head. “I’m totally fine.”

The girl pursed her lips and nodded. “Okay then. I’m going to…” she trailed off, pointing to the stairs. 

“Right.” Clarke muttered as she took a step to the side.

The girl gave her an amused look. “Have a good day, then –“ she stopped herself when she heard a soft clinking behind her and saw Clarke getting really, really pale.

“Shit” the blonde whispered, her eyes getting comically wide. “Shit.” She looked around her in distress and threw herself behind a huge plant as the door of Finn’s apartment opened.

The young man was shirtless and he squinted as the brightness of the corridor hit his face. The green-eyed girl looked from Clarke to Finn, and scooted slightly to the side, placing herself in front of the plant, keeping the blonde out of the boy’s sight.

_Bless you, you magnificent stranger_ , Clarke thought to herself.

“Hi, um, you didn’t see a girl here, by any chance?” Finn asked the young woman.“Blonde, blue eyes, super hot?”

Hidden behind her plant, Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Um, yes, actually.” The green eyed woman said. “She just rushed out of the building. She was speaking on the phone and it seemed like an emergency.”

“Oh.” Finn gulped, failing hard at hiding his disappointment. “Okay. Thanks.”  

Clarke waited for the door to close behind him before letting out a big sigh of relief. The girl looked at her, an amused smile playing on her lips.  

“You just saved my ass” Clarke whispered as she stood up, brushing the dust off her knees. She grinned. “Thank you.”

The girl gestured to the plant behind Clarke. “I had some help.” she joked.

“Right.” the blonde laughed. “Who put that here anyway? I owe them a lot”

A pink shade crept its way along the other girl’s cheeks. “That would be my, um, date from last night. She likes flowers a lot.”  

Clarke felt her heart stop for a second. The stunning, beautiful girl in front of her was into _women_. Clarke was a  _woman_. She tried to ignore the warm fuzzy feeling settling in her stomach.  

“Maybe I should get inside and thank her, then.” she murmured.

“You probably don’t want to do that.” the girl scoffed. “She is really self centered and kept mispronouncing my name, calling me Laura and Alex, it was really annoying.”  

Clarke laughed. “What’s your real name, then?”

The girl smiled softly.  

“Lexa.”  

The blonde extended her hand. “I’m Clarke.”  

Lexa shook it, looking straight into Clarke’s eyes who gulped. The green eyed girl in front of her really was gorgeous and her hand was so,  _so_  soft, and it made Clarke weak in the knees. 

_Don’t think about the noises from last night, Griffin_.  

“We should probably leave before our wonderful dates find us here.” Lexa said.

“Great idea.”  

They got down the stairs and left the building, stopping a few steps away from the main door.

“So…” Lexa trailed off, running her hand through her hair. Clarke followed the movement with her eyes, mesmerized.

The green-eyed woman smiled. “I guess this is goodbye. Have a nice day, Clarke.”

The blonde stared at her as she started walking away before getting out of her haze.  

“Wait!” She ran after Lexa and caught her arm. The girl looked at her expectantly but said nothing.

“Um, I like coffee.” Clarke stuttered. “Do you like coffee? I could buy you one. Or tea. If you don’t like coffee. Even hot chocolate, or apple juice. I don’t know. Or just water.”

“I do like coffee.”  

Clarke almost raised her fist in victory.  _Keep it cool, Griffin._

“Cool, so um, I can buy you one. If you want.” she rambled, blushing again.

She locked her eyes with Lexa’s and almost fell down. The girl was looking at her with so much fondness and affection, Clarke thought she was going to implode.  

Lexa raised her hand to adjust Clarke’s shirt on her shoulder before grinning.  

“I would love that very much.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting in quite strange conditions, Clarke takes Lexa to her favourite coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing another chapter because the fic was supposed to be a silly one shot, but since you guys were so kind to me and requested another chapter, well, here I am. Let's be clear, I had no idea where I was going with this, and I still have no idea what this chapter is. It's just Clarke being a dork and Lexa being Lexa. I still hope you enjoy it, though.

 

When Lexa went to that club the night before, she had not expected to leave with a hot girl sealed to her mouth.

When they had started making out on the girl’s couch a bit later, she had not expected her to suddenly get up and open a bottle of wine.

She had not expected the girl to be that _fucking annoying_ , which is probably why she pushed the bottle away and brought the girl back on top of her, because after all, that was the only reason Lexa had accepted to come here in the first place.

When Lexa had left the following morning, she had not expected to crash into this _beautiful_ stranger who held freaking _sparkles_ in her eyes.

She had not expected to find her this cute as she hid behind a plant and she had not expected the blonde to invite her to have coffee with her.

But what she had expected the less was for this girl to be so goddamn _indecisive._

Yet here they were.

They had been wandering for more than twenty minutes, had walked past six coffee shops and still hadn’t stopped anywhere. It seemed Clarke wanted Lexa to drink the best coffee in the whole city.

“How about here?” Lexa asked expectantly, pointing to a coffee shop on their left. “It seems nice and quiet.”

Clarke shook her head, frowning. “No.”

“Why not?” Lexa sighed.

“I don’t like it.” Clarke answered before fastening her pace.

Lexa rolled her eyes and followed her. She was starting to lose patience. She knew she was not a morning person, but she had the ability to make an effort. That is, until she reached the point where her body _really_ needed caffeine.

And she could feel that moment getting closer and closer.

She exhaled slowly and tried to focus on the blonde in front of her. She admired the way her hair shined in the sunlight and cascaded over her shoulders. She felt her heart stop every time Clarke brushed her arm against hers. She smiled at her gait, a weird mix between bouncing and scampering, which made her look like an excited child.

“Ah!” Clarke yelled as she stopped walking, causing Lexa to crash into her. “Here we are!”

Lexa scrunched up her nose. Once again, she had not expected anything like this. Hidden between two buildings, the coffee shop was probably the tiniest, oldest and rustiest place in the entire city. Above the door, " _Arker's_ " was written in damp wooden letters, the "s" hanging by a single nail, and Lexa feared it might fall on her head if she walked under it.

"They make the best coffee ever." Clarke said excitedly. "I come here all the time."

Lexa was not convinced. _At all._

But Clarke softly took her hand and interwined their fingers, and suddenly Lexa was not as opposed to the idea of having breakfast here as she was a few seconds ago. She followed the blonde inside, hating herself for being so goddamn weak around her.

The coffee shop was really dark, despite the few rays of the morning sunshine that had managed to find their way through the window pane. Clarke led Lexa to a small table against the wall and the two sat down, after Lexa had made sure to wipe her chair clean. A waiter approached them and ruffled Clarke's hair, who grinned.

"Hey, Monty!"

"What are you ladies going to drink on this beautiful morning?" He asked, looking between the two women.

"The usual." Clarke shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She turned to Lexa. "What do you want?"

"I'll take a dark coffee, please."

Monty raised his eyebrows, amused. "You don't need to be so formal here. Clarke's friends are my friends." He poked the blonde's cheek before walking towards the counter.

Clarke turned back to Lexa, a blissful smile on her lips. “Monty is my friend.”

Lexa chuckled. “I think I got that right. Did you two meet here?”

Clarke shook her head, scratching the table with her finger. “We went to high school together. But I’m the one who told him to work at _Arker’s_. He needed a job. It was perfect for him.”

Lexa grinned, resting her head in her hand. “You must really love it here.”

“I do.” Clarke nodded. “It’s my happy place. It’s where I come when I’m tired or upset.”

Lexa stared at the girl in front of her. She had trouble imagining Clarke having anything but a ridiculously cute smile on her face. The idea of Clarke being unhappy felt like a pang in her chest.

Monty came back carrying a tray. He put two cups of coffee and a saucer full of biscuits on the table. “The cookies are on me. Enjoy your breakfast, ladies.” He winked before walking away.

Clarke stared intensely at Lexa. “You first.”

“Pardon?”

“You try your coffee first. I want to see the look on your face when you realize that I was right and that they do make the best coffee ever here.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “You seem awfully confident about this.”

“Try it. You’ll see.”

Lexa pursed her lips, nodding, and raised the cup to her mouth. She gently blew on the dark beverage before finally taking a sip. The warm coffee felt like a gentle hug and she shivered.

“So?” Clarke asked, leaning on her elbows.

“I suppose it’s… good.”

“Oh, come on!” Clarke exclaimed.

“Okay.” Lexa gave in. “It’s _really_ good.”

“I’m always right.” Clarke grinned victoriously, taking a sip of her own coffee. “Damn, it’s so _great_.” She groaned as she swallowed the liquid. Lexa squirmed uncomfortably in her chair, looking anywhere but at from the blonde who had her eyes closed in intense satisfaction. She was pretty sure making a face like that was forbidden in public places.

“So, what do you do?” Lexa asked, clearing her throat. “Are you in college?”

Clarke nodded excitedly. “I’m an art student. I also work part-time in an animal shelter.”

Lexa’s mouth formed an O shape. “I see.”

She looked at the blonde, lost in her thoughts. She was _so_ different from her. Clarke seemed to live her life with a constant smile on her face, and Lexa was sure she got excited for pretty much anything, from coffee, to Monty, to animals, to even probably the shape of clouds and freaking _rainbows_. Lexa, on the other hand, well… She was Lexa. People were used to seeing her with an undying scowl on her face. The only time she had cracked her mask was when she’d had a perfect score on her exam.

“What about you?” Clarke asked, cocking her head to the side. “What do you do?”

“I’m majoring in political sciences.”

“Dude, that’s amazing.” Clarke breathed, looking at Lexa with wide eyes. “You must be like, super intelligent.”

“Politics does not always mean intelligence, Clarke.”

“Fair point. But you’re super smart, I can see it.” The blonde smirked. “I’m always right, remember?”

Lexa blushed, looking at her cup, and Clarke rubbed her hands together. “My turn to ask questions now. What’s your favorite color?”

Lexa furrowed her brow, a bit taken aback. “Um… Blue, I guess. I had never really thought about it before.”

“Mine’s orange. Like sunsets. I love sunsets."

 _Obviously_.

"What’s your favorite animal?”

“I’m not really an animal person.” Lexa wrinkled her nose. “But I do love cats.” She quickly added when she saw Clarke’s face fall.

“Cats are great.” The blonde nodded, grinning. “I’ll take you to the animal shelter, one day. There are some tiny kittens that I’m sure you will love.” Lexa’s lips curved upward and she blinked.

Clarke wanted to see her again.

“I’m looking forward to that.” She said quietly, locking her eyes with the blonde.

The door to the coffee shop opened, startling them both, and a young woman came in. She was dressed in sport clothes and her dark hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand before taking sight of the blonde sitting next to the wall.

“Clarke!” She yelled enthusiastically, walking towards her.

“Raven!” The blonde beamed. Lexa glared as the tanned girl took a chair and sat next to them. “How are you?”

“I’m good, I’m good, I just finished my jogging.” The woman shrugged. She looked at Lexa and smirked, nudging Clarke. “Is that the hottie you caught at the bar?”

 _I am right here_ , Lexa thought.

“Actually, I've only known Lexa since this morning.” Clarke corrected.

Raven crossed her arms and looked at her friend, her lips slightly parted. “I’m impressed, Griffin.”

Lexa, who was sipping her coffee, cleared her throat. Clarke noticed her and grabbed her hand under the table, softly stroking it with her thumb as she glared at Raven.

“It wasn’t like _that_ , you idiot. Lexa helped me leave the apartment of the guy I slept with last night. By the way, he was _terrible_ in bed, I’m frankly disappointed. Anyway, that’s not the point, I invited Lexa to have coffee.”

Raven grinned. “I can see that. It’s nice to meet you." She said, extending her hand to Lexa who shook it with a smile. Raven leaned closer to her, smirking. “Clarke can be a bit of a dummy sometimes, you should be careful.” The blonde smacked her shoulder and she screeched. “Okay, sorry! I’m going to see my boy Monty, I’ll leave you two lovebirds on your date.” She winked.

“Sorry about her.” Clarke bowed her head as her friend walked away. “She likes to make fun of me.”

“Poor you.” Lexa pouted.  _What the hell Lexa. You’ve never pouted before. Now is not the time to start doing that._  

Clarke squinted at the door from where Raven had disappeared and a smug smile appeared on her face. “It’s because she’s jealous.”

“Is that so?”

Clarke nodded frantically. “Yes, because she’s not the one on a date with the most beautiful woman in the entire city. I am.”

Lexa pulled a face, ignoring the way her heart stammered against her chest.

“That was very gross, Clarke.”

“I know.”

“And extremely cheesy.”

“I know. That’s why I said it.” Clarke raised an eyebrow. “You _loved_ it.”

“No, I most certainly did not.” Lexa huffed.

“Liar.”

“Be careful, Clarke.”

The blonde stared at her for a minute, a defying look on her face. Suddenly, she leaned across the table, put her hand on Lexa’s jaw and joined their lips together. Lexa froze, her eyes wide, before melting into the kiss. After a few seconds, Clarke pulled away, keeping her mouth close to Lexa's as a small smirk formed on her face. 

“ _Liar_.” She whispered.

 

Lexa was pretty certain her life was to be turned upside down because of Clarke.

And she sure as hell had not expected _any of this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was really bad fluff, I'm so sorry. I don't even know the point of the chapter, apart from Clarke being a total NERD. Clarke being a nerd is my reason to be alive.


End file.
